Insomnia
by Pure-Evil-Me
Summary: Just some Charlie&Claire fluff set around early season 1


**Just a spot of Charlie & Claire fluff set very early in season 1. Thanks for taking the time to read, I hope you choose to review xx**

**Disclaimer: My severe lack of millions may be hint to the fact that I do not in fact own Lost, although I imagine it would be fun :P**

_Not again _Claire thought whilst wriggling out of her airline blanket. It was one thing to be 8 months pregnant with a baby that's so intent on kicking like hell at your bladder that you more than regularly feel the urge to pee; the situation was so much worse when that urge kicks-in in the middle of the night on some mysterious island. Oceanic 815 had crashed 3 days ago now and already it was apparent by the monstrous sounds from the jungle that they'd far from landed in a paradise.

Now the pitch black sky, with only pinprick stars for light, made everything seem so much more a threat. _I can't go out there alone. _Pulling herself upright Claire crossed her arms which had already gathered goosebumps from the cold night air. She began to look around for familiar shelter. In the dark surroundings all the shelters looked so similar; not that she could really remember who lived where now. Without really wanting to wake anybody Claire waddled around slowly in search of someone like Kate. She felt so stupid to have to wake someone else up in the middle of the night just to accompany her to the jungle to pee. It was like on school trips where you had to have a 'buddy'. At least then it didn't feel embarrassing. She'd have gone near the ocean except that when setting up shelter she'd stayed closer to mainland than the ocean and it would take longer to get out to the ocean and she wasn't sure she'd find her place again in this darkness.

After walking around for nearly 10 minutes the increasing need to get the jungle felt too much. Pausing to listen carefully all she could hear was the steady breathing of her fellow survivors. Then she saw it; Charlie's shelter. Having only spoken to him a few times Claire suddenly felt very tentative about waking him up to make a request like this. He had been so reassuring on the night they'd first crashed, the only one willing to sit with 'pregnant chick'. Perhaps everyone had thought that she'd have droned on about baby names and parenting books? Charlie took the risk. Allowing the desperation of the situation to swallow enough of her embarrassment, she tread closer to his make-shift tent.

"Charlie, are you awake?" the heavily pregnant Australian whispered as loudly as a whisper could carry.

"Now even though I'm not, that is a silly question for this time of night" Charlie spoke as warmly as ever, calmly awake considering that most of the camp were now asleep. "Are you alright Claire?" he questioned softer now her face came more into focus and he could just make out the anticipation that marked her eyes. She mumbled something incoherent, avoiding looking directly at him even though with the darkness that would have been a difficult task anyway. "What was that?" he asked, now somewhat amused at the childlike behaviour of them whispering like friends at a sleepover who feared being caught still awake by parents.

"I really need to pee, so I need to go out to the jungle, but I'm not entirely sure it's safe out there, I would have got Kate or even Shannon to go with me but it's so bloody dark I couldn't tell where their tents were, I was just about to go alone when I recognised yours, so I was hoping…" Claire's words tumbled out fast and just about recognisable this time, drawing a smile from the Brit who could tell she found it awkward to ask him.

"Wait here a minute, I'll go get a torch from the fire so we can see where we're going" He replied holding her shoulders in reassurance before heading off in the direction of the fire that Sayid had insisted should be kept alight through the night as it would have more chance of being seen by passing planes or helicopters. The fire was quite a distance down the beach but Charlie made quick work of dodging between tents to get to it. Claire was desperately thankful when he returned, partially because she preferred having company to sitting alone in Charlie's tent but mainly because baby was kicking up a storm again and she seriously needed to answer natures call.

"I'm back" Charlie called quietly, now illuminated by the fire-light supported by a branch. "Shall we go?" he smiled and extended his arm to help the anxious blonde up.

"Thanks for this Charlie" Claire whispered again, setting off for the jungle before their talk or fire-light could wake anyone else.

"No problem, I couldn't sleep either, maybe this'll help" he replied slightly louder now they were a little further from camp.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" she questioned now remembering that he was just as alert as herself when she'd asked him to accompany her.

"Still not used to sleeping here I suppose. Thought I'd write in my notepad till I felt tired" Charlie left out the part about the withdrawal causing him to suffer a mild form of insomnia. It had barely been 2 days but the struggle to not use what heroin he had left, combined with the increasing fear that no rescue would mean imposed rehabilitation had a similar effect to having gone a lot longer without a fix. He daren't scare Claire with this information, despite having only spent a handful of hours with her he still felt it would disappoint her. He didn't want to disappoint her.

"Well I appreciate not having to come out here alone anyway" Claire spoke far calmer than previously as they approached the jungle. "I'll be quick" she promised before disappearing from sight into a scattering of trees. Charlie waited quietly as to hear if there was anything dangerous beyond them.

"Ready" she spoke up moments later, reappearing into the little clearing.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" he grinned, offering her an arm. He was glad for Claire's distraction; she'd taken his mind off the nagging of the small stash. They walked in comfortable silence back to her tent.

"Goodnight Charlie" Claire said in a soft voice.

"Goodnight. I'll see you later, maybe with a bit more daylight" he smiled once more before heading back to the fire to replace the torch, he could find his way back now having had light for long enough. Careful to be quiet as he passed Claire's tent again Charlie returned to his own, finally tired enough to sleep.


End file.
